1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer assisted learning support system and a method therefor in which status of the progress of each learner is individually acquired via a computer, thereby improving the efficiency of education for the learner.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally implemented education systems employing computers. The computer aided instruction systems (CAI) of the related art are roughly classified into three configuration types, namely, (a) center system, (b) network system, and (c) stand-alone system.
(a) According to the center system, various teaching materials and user information such as history of the learning and results attained by learners are stored in a memory of a host computer The user learns from the teaching materials via a terminal, a personal computer, a workstation, or the like connected to the host computer. PA0 (b) The network system achieves operations via a computer network. Such a computer network includes or does not include a host computer as its center depending on cases. Even when a host computer is used, unlike in the center system, data of the teaching materials and the like are not arranged in a centralized manner in the host computer. Namely, the data items are respectively controlled by each computer connected to the network. The host computer is used only for such operations as management of users, management of history of the learning, and upgrading of taeching materials. PA0 (c) In accordance with the stand-alone system, all operations of the processing including the management of teaching materials, management of history of the learning of the users, etc. are processed by only one computer.
The system configurations of these computer aided instruction systems have been described, for example, in pages 446 to 460 of the "CAI Handbook" written by Watanabe and Sakamoto (Fuji Techno-system, 1989). Moreover, a frame-type system using frames has been described in pages 212 to 223 of this article.